Adoption Shelter for Story Ideas
by ForgetMeNotEd
Summary: This is where I post random ideas for stories that I'll probably never write. Some are from my hastily written down original works that I thought would work good in fanfiction. Everyone is welcome to check them out and adopt/use them if they're interested. RATED M for language.


**WARNING: Strong language repeated multiple times throughout this. Please keep this in mind if you are under 18. No F-bombs, but one curse word is involved (another word for 'butt').**

* * *

Let me start by saying that I am a major fan of (pardon my language) badass Clarke. There's so many stories where Bellamy and Octavia are the main BAMFs, but not so many of Clarke. Unless it's Lexa/Clarke, which isn't my favorite pairing (though I do like the idea of their relationship). Bellarke is it for me, okay? And if not that pairing, then Niylah and Clarke.

So this idea came to me when I saw the season 5 trailer. I haven't watched any of the new season, however, so this will definitely be far from canon, lol. I like waiting for at least half of the season to be released before watching. The suspense in holding off is great. :P

In a scene of the trailer, we see a man lying on his back with his shirt lifted up (or off. I didn't pay too much attention). Something is moving around in his stomach, which made me throw up in my mouth, to be honest. But my mind immediately went to... aliens. Yep.

I'll lay out the general, accidentally **long** description of my idea.

* * *

Almost two years after the second coming of Praimfaya, Clarke is traveling the desolate Earth. One night, sitting by her fire in the temporary camp she built, Clarke spots something falling from the sky. She knows it can't be Bellamy, Raven and the others, considering there's about three years left until the Earth is survivable for those who aren't nightbloods. In her mind, she logically assumes it could be a meteor.

The next few days, she travels in the direction of where she saw it crash land. And, sitting in the middle of a large crater, is a strange looking boulder larger than a house. She moves closer to get a better look after realizing that it appeared to be metal.

Then she slips.

Now, she had been carefully watching her steps as she walked closer. Rocks and debris from Praimfaya littered the ground, making it difficult to not trip. Having watched the ground, Clarke didn't see anything that she could have slipped on. The ground was just dirt.

But then she pushes herself up and sees a strange blue liquid coating her hands that had prevented her from face-planting. And following the trail of liquid, she spies something that hadn't been there before. Large, alien bodies strewn around the crater, appearing as though they were torn apart (I was thinking maybe a wild animal that had began repopulating).

And, against her better judgement, curiosity had her moving closer. She barely glances up from an alien corpse in time to see a live one lunging towards her, mouth full of rows of sharp teeth aiming right for her.

* * *

Here's the reason I came up with as to why Clarke couldn't see the aliens at first. In my mind, aliens have different cloaking abilities. We see it in movies and shows and even books. Spacecrafts that can turn invisible. Aliens that can press a button on their arm to turn invisible. There are many different ways for aliens to avoid being seen.

With these specific aliens, I came up with the idea that until their blue blood has come in contact with skin, humans cannot see them. There's a chemical in their blood that allows them to be invisible to any potential predator or prey, marking them at the top of the foodchain on Earth. On their own planet, however, I've come up with the idea that somehow they were knocked down from top predator, so they are now looking for a new home to inhabit. But you can come up with any reason you'd like.

The aliens that Clarke comes across are scouts, almost like trained assassins. They are sent in to clear and take over an area for their people to come down. Though, 'people' is the wrong word. These aliens are bloodthirsty creatures that rely on their instincts alone. They don't think, they don't use logic; they kill and take over.

The aliens send their scouts down in teams of twenty every few months, maybe increasing the number if there is more resistance? I mean, there're are millions of the aliens dead set on claiming Earth in my mind. Anyway...

* * *

So, now that Clarke has come in contact with the blood, she's able to see the creatures. They're large, with feelers (tentacle-like, but definitely not like octopi or squids) hanging from their chins. They can control the feelers to eat, attack, kill, etc. They have four limbs, kind of like the creatures from Hell-Boy (though they cannot twist their spines. Ew). Each limb has four fingers/toes with deadly claws. Their mouths are so large that they split their face in half when open, baring dozens of rows of tiny, sharp teeth (perfect for grinding down bones).

Confronted with these aliens, Clarke works to free the Earth of them not only to survive, but to keep it safe for her people to come out of the bunker and from space. Of course, fighting deadly aliens makes her (and Madi) a badass warrior.

See, it connects back to badass Clarke!

To prepare for her people's return, Clarke travels around, collecting salvageable weapons (and seeds/plants to begin farming when the patch of green begins showing). She does this while also tracking down the aliens and slaying them. But hey, she finds out that their meat is good and their hides (skin?), which is lightly furred, makes great blankets or tents. Lol.

But when running from a gang of aliens intent on killing her, Clarke learns something vital to her survival. They fear nightblood. And, for some reason, they won't pass the border of Polis. Again, I kind of came up with the idea that since Becca was the first nightblood and started out on Polis, spreading her genes, something about the area protects from the aliens. Or maybe just the buzzing of human technology/electricity. I dunno.

Anyway, Clarke takes advantage and begins to create crops, with Madi's help, of course. Clarke literally only knew how to heal, lead, and kinda fight before Praimfaya. Farming wasn't her strongest skill. But Madi grew up on the ground, and was raised to know how to survive by her kru. I imagine that even though she was five/six when Clarke found her, she still knew enough about farming from helping her parents and kru members.

One thing that I think is very important is to remember that Clarke has been in war. She's killed hundreds of people, earning the name Wanheda, and feels guilt from it. She attempted to steal the bunker with Jaha, locking out thousands to their death. She held Bellamy at gunpoint. There's a lot that she's done and regretted.

Clarke must have PTSD following everything that's happened. In the real world, people (and I'm from a family of veterans, so I'm definitely not judging) go to war and come back changed, scarred by death and war. I can't even imagine how Clarke's been affected.

And in the end of season four, she seemed to have come to a somewhat peaceful (maybe?) acceptance of what she's done, she does not do the same in this story. Because in the show, she's had six years to come to terms with what she's done. In this story, she continues to fight enemies for her survival for most of those years.

Not to mention, when she speaks on the radio in the last episode of season four, she asks herself why she continues to radio and mentions that it's probably to keep her sane throughout the years. I imagine that in the beginning, before she clung to hope that she sent the signal in time, Clarke was haunted with the thought that she may not have powered the Ark ring and may have killed her friends. And like with Finn, I feel like she may have seen their ghosts for a while.

I feel like she may have seen hundreds of ghosts, if not thousands.

But I just like to mess with different mindsets that survival situations bring forth, lol.

Anyway, skipping to four years later...

* * *

Her friends return from space. Wonkru is saved from the bunker. Clarke and Madi are traveling by rover to map more land, and return days after the reunion of space friends and Wonkru. Bellamy and Clarke have an angsty, relieved, emotional reunion. Clarke and Madi are being chased in the rover by a few of the aliens (scouts freshly sent to Earth) who were sent down off schedule. They quickly realize that with more humans on Earth, the aliens are sending down more scouts.

One of the aliens blows a tire out a distance away from the border that keeps them away, leaving Clarke and Madi rover-less. So they decide to run. Being the adult and total protective mother of Madi, Clarke covers the girl and, used to killing aliens by now, manages to bring one down.

After everyone's like, 'OMG. You're alive!', happy-reunion-time, they want explanations. Madi, little smart-aleck that she is, slices a part of the alien off and smears blood on them. Yeah, she's a badass, too, okay?

So Clarke and Madi now have to teach everyone how to survive the alien infested world, lol. Fun. Oh, and the aliens don't come out at night. I don't know why. Maybe their planet only has a sun that never sets. Meh.

* * *

Extra kudos for anyone who does Bellarke and gives them a special moment before they're separated that leaves Clarke with a special gift... A kid. I'm talking about a Bellarke child, okay? Or, to go against the old Ark law of only having one child, twins. I dunno. I just like the idea of Bellamy coming down and finding out Clarke is alive, and her surprising him with a cute little daughter and son with Greek mythology names that she vaguely remembers him mentioning.

Like, Augustus or something like that (I'm not even sure if that's Greek myth, though).

* * *

Wow, this came out much longer than I thought it would. It's like my brain just vomited and my fingers did their best to keep up, lol. Sorry for the length of a pretty simple, but not really, story idea! More to come! (:

PS. Sorry for the random line breaks. I tried to organize, but it failed.


End file.
